


I wanted a decision from you

by Aondeug



Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: To have her twin try to kill her is one thing. To have him not put in a solid effort or just say he couldn't is another all together. A thing that's broken the nerf's back. A narrative poem on Jame's frustrated musings on Tori's inability to decide if he hates her or not. A companion piece to Did you want me to kill you? (Star Wars AU)





	I wanted a decision from you

The answer, dear Brother,

lays in your lack of an answer.

A question was posed,

again and again,

only to be brushed off

again and again.

Brushed off like me

and uj

and even our father.

 

You insisted, dear Brother,

on raising your saber though

you couldn’t bear to swing it.

So I asked once more

what it was you wanted.

Why do you dog me,

only to push me away?

Why do you tug at me,

only to shout me down?

 

There wasn’t an answer, dear Brother,

just waffling and swings

not given heart or meaning.

Not even a declaration

of your intention

to stick with their Order.

You couldn’t give me that kindness.

You can’t give me any it seems.

 

 

So I took your sword,

so I’ll keep your sword

until you can pry it from my hands

or pry open that mouth.

 


End file.
